Stand By Me
by Charrose20
Summary: When you're not thinking you can do bad things but good things can come from bad things and that can lead to love and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

When you're not thinking you can do bad things but good things can come from bad things and that can lead to love and sorrow.

My whole family is around the T.V. it's the eve of the 1000th hunger games which means it's a quarter quell. President Crane is about to announce what the special event I can see the fear in my mum eyes as if she knows what's going to happen "on the eve of the 100th hunger games the 4th quarter quell thee tributes will be reaped from the victors of each district kids." You could hear a pin drop. I could see the blood drop out of both my mum and dads faces. I do the only in I know an grab my bow and run into the woods, I sit my a tree "I'm willow mellark I'm 17 I have one bother Daylen he's 13 my mum and dad are katniss and peeta mellark and tomorrow I will most likely be going into the hunger games with my bother." I make my way to the lake is sit down on a rock. _I remember not even a week ago when I was hunting and Finn and I went for a swim in the lake this is common but this time it felt different we were having fun and Finn and I were talking when he splashed me with water then we got into a big water fight when he grabs my hands to stop me and looks me in the eye. Leans in slowly and kisses me it shocks me at first but then I put my arms around his neck I pull him closer, I can feel this fire and hunger in my stomach, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. My hands go into his hair he's undo my braid my hair cascades down my back we stopped after that he put me down, I don't know what to do I just made out with my best friend he gets out then he helps me out." _Then I hear "you know everyone's worried to death back there" I don't need to turn around to see Finn he's voice dropped when he was 17 now that he's 18 its even deeper "I don't need your nonsense Finn" "I'm here to take you home willow its getting dark" "okay come lets go" we walk in complete silence when we get to my door we stop " there all asleep by now so just go straight in is your best guess." "Thanks Finn see you tomorrow" "yer see you then" he gives me a shy smile then walks away. I walk straight up to my room and into bed. "willow harry up and get dressed" I hear my bother yell from down stairs I quickly but on my skater dress with three quarter length sleeves its green like the grass in the meadow then its got rue flowers and primroses on the bottom. I walk down stairs dad made pancakes we eat then we walk down to the justice building I stand on the stage next to a girl of one of the more recent victors named Emily she's only 12 and then on the other side of the stage id Dylan and Finn the escort look so stupid she goes to the microphone and says " as always ladies first." She walks over to the bowl and picks out a slip then walks back over to the microphone then in the cheapest voice "Willow Mellark" I walk over next to her "Now for the boys" she pulls out the slip "Dylan Mellark" I don't cry I know I must be strong but then I hear it "I volunteer as tribute" I can only be Finn this is when I let a signal teardrop town my check.


	2. Chapter

We are swept into our separate rooms Daylen is the first on to visit me he comes alone because mum and dad are going to be mine and Finn mentors Daylen hugs me "come home I know Finn will take care of you please just come home." "I know I'll try my hardest to come home but I'm not sure I could just leave Finn to die. " just then the peacekeepers start to pull him away he says one last thing "maybe you don't have to." Then the door shuts. Was lead into the train. We all sit down and turn on tv there having recaps of the reaping in ten minute my dad sits between me and Finn then my mum is on the other side of me, I can only image what my parents are thinking there friends that the went through thought times with their kids would be up for the reaping, we never meet any of them we just heard thing on the news or from Christmas letters I know Johanna had a boy who is 14 and a girl that is my age then lots of the newer victors are married and have kids but there was one man mum never mentions his name but he had a girl with a younger girl I think he was about haymitchers age. I can see my mum and dad holding hands the capital seal comes up then they show district 1 the kids just look as mean as ever it's the same in til we get to four when the girl "Emma Patterson" I can see Finn filch he lived there too he was 14 then they moved to twelve. The boy is Joe Stafford we move all the way to district 7 when the name s is called for the girl primrose horthworn my dad mouth gaps open then I see the tears stream down my mums cheeks I see Finn look at me as if the question I just shrug I have no idea what hat name means to them wether the expression on my dad's face is good or bad but when the boy's name is called all I know is the tributes are brother and sister the boy was Tom horthworn when it moves on to next district know we know then we get to 10 the girl is called as wirress ember then we get to 12 I never saw how Finn push Daylen behind. When it finishes my mum and dad hop off the couch Finn moves closer to me "well meet us in the dinner room in ten minutes" dad says then they leave the room I flip off my shoes and cross my legs "Finn who was that girl." He truns to me "what girl" as if nothing happened "the one from four Emma" "what do you mean who is she?" he asks but you can see in his face that he noes "Finn don't lie to me" he stands up "you know what willow its really none of your business!" mum comes in just that dinner time "I'm not hungry I'm going to bed big day tommwor" he walks off "what happened to him" "I'm not sure but I'll find out" we eat dinner when I'm done I head to Finns room I knock on the door he doesn't answer so I head inside Finn comes out of the bathroom a towel hug loosely around his waist hair still wet "are you going to tell why you were so annoyed by me asking who that girl is and what she means to you" "I new her when I was in four." "how did you know her girlfriend or something." "you're ever going to give up are you." "no now I'm not going to judge you just tell me pleases." "fine, okay her bother was my best friend a few mouths before I left I went him and I went to the beach we went out to deep for him I was always a better swimmer but he said he was fine we started to have a water fight when he went under I thought he was joking but then he didn't come up and I went and sore him lifeless I swum him to the sore and yelled for help in started CPR but by the time the nurses made he was gone no one blamed me but I will never forgive myself for what I did I was the stupid one I should have just stop when I knew we could both stand then he would be still with us he have meet you he always liked the sound of you. But I became closer to her because her mother was dead I made an effort to be there for her it helped me by helping her got rid of some of my gilt" I walk towards him "I'm sorry Finn I should have just stayed out of it." He runs a hand down by cheek and then next thing I know I'm aginst the chest of draws with Finn kissing me and me back he lets out a little moan as I play with the hair at the nape of his neck and just then my dad walks in.


End file.
